castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Warehouse
The Warehouse is a building added in the update version 1.2.52. Its purpose is to store Items and exchange them for Resources or to use them. You can also buy these Items with Merits , a new currency that could be earned in the Hero Expeditions feature of the Arena or in Team Dungeons. When clicking on the building you can either click on "Warehouse" which has three tabs for storing and selling items, or you can click "Trade Merits". *Warehouse is also known as the "Commodity House". *This building unlocks at Town Hall Level 3 *Warehouse is a building that cannot be upgraded. *Warehouse slot total can be Increased. *You can find Warehouse in "Shop" in section "Resource Buildings" to build it and start exchanging merits. Icons Clicking the Warehouse shows you 3 important Icons. These Icons serve as tabs upon entering to warehouse to trade items. These Icons are Info, Enter and Trade Merits. Here are the details of the 3 Icon tabs: * Info - Shows the details of the Warehouse and what you can trade inside. * Enter - is the gateway to go inside the warehouse or the commodity house where you can see options of items to trade with merits and items to get. * Trade Merits - is the lists of available items which you can trade merits for. Warehouse All In this tab you can see all of the objects of yours that can be sold in exchange for Honor Badges , Gold and Shards . This can be for example green EXP Books. One green EXP Book 24px exchanges for 25 HB . You have the option to sell them or use them up by clicking "proceed". This will bring you to the Tactics Academy in the Heroes Altar. The starting number of available storage slots is 20. For 50 gems, you can Increase the total by 5 slots and this is repeatable until 35 slots (50 gems to Increase to 25, 50 gems to Increase to 30 slots, etc). The next 5 slot purchase Is for 100 gems, repeatable until ??? The extra storage space is usefule for all of the crests that can be acquired through the Lost World area. Consumable This tab shows all the objects that can be used and can also be sold. Gift Pack Gift Pack section contains Items with uncertain content such as Hero Card and Mesa Chests. You can find here all the Mesa Chest rewards you have obtained from Team Dungeons. Crests Crests received from the Lost Realm reward goes to the warehouse. This page shows what crests you have attained from battling Lost Realm which can be use for combining and inscribing a hero. Trade Merits Here you can exchange your Merits that are earned in the feature Hero Expedition and Team Dungeons for rewards. Everyday there will be 12 random rewards that refresh daily at 21:00 server time. You can also re-roll them for 100 Gems (second and other re-rolls are for 300 Gems each). But you can only re-roll 10 times, then you have to wait until the Warehouse refreshes. Rewards can appear in duplicates and each reward can only be bought once. When buying a reward, it will have the "Sold Out" sign on it and can't be bought anymore until the Warehouse refreshes. Items which can be exchange with Merits Here are the lists of Items which can be exchanged using Merits . *Click the Photo (Reward Name pictures) and you will be redirected on the Items page where complete details are stated. Lost Realm Keys Here are the Keys used for Lost Realm Chests available to exchanged with Merits in the Warehouse. Crests 90px|left Here are the lists of Crests that can be bought by Merits depending upon the Level Value of each type of Crests. Category:Resource Buildings Category:Rewards